Special Festival Events
The Joust Step One Initiative is rolled by using opposing ride checks to see who centers their attack first common tactic being to 'lean' in the seat. Step Two Combatants make one attack roll each round of the joust tilt. The attack is made at highest BAB possible, with both normal Charging rules being applied to the attack. If the attack is a hit, Damage is rolled as normal to determine the DC adjustment to stay mounted is 5+the damage dealt. Normal attacks strike the shield unless the attack roll exceeds the target's AC by 5 or more. In this case, the attack strikes the body and increases the difficulty to stay mounted to 8+damage. Attacks may be aimed at the head at a -5 penalty to the attack. If sucessful however, the DC check is increased to 10+damage. However if the attack misses, the attack is wasted. A total of 3 tilts are performed unless an opponent is unhorsed. Step Three Points are awarded based on the outcome of each tilt as follows: 1 point for striking an opponent's Shield 2 points for striking an opponent's Body 3 points for striking an opponent's Head +2 points to any strike where the Lance is broken. A Lance is broken by taking 15 damage in a single tilt. Points are totaled after all 3 tilts unless a combatant is Unhorsed. In this instance, the combatant who is Unhorsed automatically loses his match no matter how many points they have already earned. *These rules are a modified format of Jousting rules presented by Mongoose Publishing in Quintessential Fighter* Arcane Chess Step One Initiative is rolled as normal except that the Player's use their pertinent Casting stat instead of their Dexterity for the roll. Feats are applied as normal. Step Two The Player who wins Initiative is considered the 'Attacking' Player. At this point, the Attacker and Defender roll either their Knowledge Arcana or Spellcraft skill checks. At this point, the Attacker and Defender may spend Mana as if casting a spell to augment their roll. The roll is then boosted by the Spell Level equivalent x2 the roll was 10 and 4 mana is spent, boosting the roll to 18. Much like casting, the Mana spent cannot exceed your highest usable Spell Level. However, the Attacker may only spend Mana during their initial roll while the Defender may spend Mana retroactively. Mana may only be spent once per each turn and the chosen Mana amount is hidden until the outcome of the round, though a Player can sense when his adversary is using Mana. If the Attacker wins the roll, they gain a Victory Point while if the Defender wins the roll the attack is defeated and no points are awarded. Ties go to the Defender. Step Three Whenever a Player is considered the Attacker wins a round, they earn 1 Victory Point. The contest continues until 5 Victory Points have been accumulated by one side. Mana spent DOES NOT replinish during the course of a tournament as superior planning is considered part of the contest. *These rules are a modified format of Arcane Chess rules presented by Mongoose Publishing in Quintessential Wizard* Archery and Throwing Competitions Step One Targets are placed for the contestants to fire at. The higher the roll, the greater the success of the shot. Any Bow or Crossbow is allowed for use during the contest. *Throwing Competitions are the same but allow Spears, Javelins, Daggers/Knives, and Axes* Step Two Each contestant fires at their target. During the first round, targets are placed out to 100 ft. from the contestants. Each contestant takes 3 shots at their target at their highest BAB. The 5 lowest scoring contestants are removed from the competition at the end of this round. The process is continued again at 200 ft. for the next round where the 5 lowest scoring contestants are again removed. The third round is done at 300 ft. Ties in the third round are broken by continuing the process again until the winner is determined. *Throwing Competitions are performed at 10, 20 and 30 feet respectively* Step Three Points are awarded at the end of each heat depending on how well the contestant performed on their To-hit roll. Results are as follows: 9 or less = MISS points 10-14 = Outer Edge point 15-17 = Outer Ring points 18-19 = Inner Ring points 20+ = Bullseye points *These rules are a modified format of Archery rules presented by Mongoose Publishing in Quintessential Fighter* Bardic Competitions Step One Bards and other performers decide on whether or not they will perform as a team or singly at the outset of the contest. Each phase of the contest, the teams that score points based on their performance. Step Two Each contestant in the competition may compete where-ever or however they wish with the degree in which they impact the crowds and masses being determined by the skill rolls. During each phase of the competition, the Team/Person decides in what way they shall perform. Any form of Perform may be used in conjunction with others for this roll a member may be leading with Oratory for storytelling with another playing and instrument or Singing in conjunction with theme etc.. In some cases, a single person may make more than one roll within reason as playing a Fiddle and Singing or Singing with Oratory for a story told in song. Each Performer rolls their appropriate Skill Checks and applies their total to a pool. The totals are then averaged based on the number of rolls made for the actual score. A team member may be listed as the 'Lead' role. In this instance, a team/troop may drop a roll from another team member if the Lead's roll was higher during score calculation if they wish. A different Lead may be opted each round of competition, though it is not necessary. Step Three At the end of each performance, the average score constitutes the Performer's score. 5 performances and done by each contestants with the total of all their scores at the end dictating the winner. Single Combat & Brawling Step One In both instances Initiative is rolled as normal just as if they were in actual combat. Step Two To-Hit and Damage is rolled normally any effects from the use of feats. However, the Damage dealt in both contests is considered non-lethal. The use of weapons or armor in the Brawler's Ring, however, results in disqualification as no weapons or armor are allowed. Step Three The winner is decided when the other combatant is knocked out.